SOS Bishonen en détresse épidode 5: Parce que dix ans c'est pas rien!
by Nahel
Summary: Valentin vous livre en exclusivité quelques passages de son journal de bord sur son travail à l'agence. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il en voit de toutes les couleurs. Une nouvelle mission, de nouvelles responsabilité, beaucoup de délire et un soupçon d'émotion. Pour découvrir de quoi il retourne, il va falloir oser entrer. Mais oserez-vous?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 01 :**** Délire de Juin**

**Vendredi 20 Juin 2013- 14h 47**-

**Lieu :** Dans une ville dont je préfère garder l'anonymat (pour ma propre sécurité.)

Ce qui va suivre ci dessous vous ait rapporté par moi même, Valentin Mériaud et retrace six moi du calvaire que j'en dure habituellement depuis que j'ai accepté de travailler pour cette Agence en tant qu'informaticien. Vous découvrirez par vous même que mon travail m'impose plus de stress et de responsabilités qu'un autre pour la simple et bonne raison que je travaille dans une agence un peu particulière. Pour plus de détail veuillez vous référer aux fichiers référencer sous le titre d'épisodes antérieurs.

Cependant vous pouvez très bien continuer à lire sans avoir consulter les dit fichiers. Ce qui sera narré ici n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec les précédentes mésaventures qui me sont arrivé et donc vous devriez pouvoir sans peine comprendre ma situation ainsi que le milieu que je suis obligé de fréquenter.

Ce préambule ternimé, entrons dans le vif du sujet.

Tout était calme à l'Agence. Peut être un peu trop. Raison pour laquelle j'ai senti tous les poils de ma nuque se hérisser quand Rebecca m'a appelé de sa voix la plus charmeuse depuis le bureau de Carole, la patronne de l'agence.

"Choupinet!" Avait hurlé la jeune femme d'un ton si joyeux et excité que j'avais failli en tomber de ma chaise.

Non, qu'allez vous imaginer, mon prénom n'est pas aussi ridicule que cela. Je m'appelle Valentin et je suis informaticien. Cela va faire quelques mois maintenant que je travaille dans cette agence un peu particulière. Et encore le mot est faible pour décrire le travail et l'ambiance qui règne ici mais passons ce n'est pas le propos. Et j'ai déjà mis un avertissement plus haut. Revenons en à nous moutons.

A contre cœur, je m'étais levé et l'avais rejointe dans le bureau de la patronne. Et là mon instinct se mit en mode alerte maximum, car elles étaient toutes les trois là devant moi avec la même lueur de jubilation dans leur regard.

Assise derrière son bureau sa tête reposant sur ses mains, Carole souriait d'un air carnassier qui ne me disait rien de bon tout en fixant le vase sur le coin droit de son bureau. La seule et unique rose dans le vase était aujourd'hui d'un mauve profond.

Rebecca occupait son canapé, sa place attitrée dans la bureau de la blonde mais au lieu de s'y tenir vautré, elle trépignait ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter un niveau à mon angoisse. Rien qu'a voir l'état d'excitation de la rousse qui me servait de partenaire, j'aurais dû faire demi tour sans demander mon reste.

Quand à Chloé, debout derrière Carole, bien qu'elle ait gardé son expression impassible habituelle, je pouvais voir briller un éclat inquiétant et amusé dans ses yeux qui finit de me convaincre de faire demi tour.

Je reculais d'un pas, espérant qu'elles n'avaient pas vu mon intrusion quand Carole pris la parole.

« Ah Valentin! nous avons une nouvelle mission! »

Vu l'état d'excitation dans lequel elles étaient, je craignis le pire.

« C'est différent de tout ce que nous avons pu accomplir avec toi jusqu'ici mais nous ne pouvons refuser. » Continua la blonde en levant la tête de ses mains pour me faire signe d'approcher ce que je finis par faire avec beaucoup de réticence.

« Annoncez la couleur. » Marmonnais-je sur la défensive.

Mon ton était clairement méfiant. Les voir autant enthousiaste toutes les trois me terrorisait presque. Presque car après quelques mois à travailler en leur compagnie, j'étais légèrement immunisé contre certaines situations.

« On doit organiser une fête d'anniversaire! » S'extasia Rebecca en sautillant sur place et en frappant dans ses mains comme une petite fille.

« Cela fait vraiment partie de nos prérogatives? » soupirais-je

« Oui » répondit Chloé sans s'encombrer de détail inutile.

« J'ai comme un doute...Je vous connais assez pour savoir que vous me cachez le principal et ne croyez pas pouvoir m'amadouer facilement... » Déclarais je aussi fermement bien décidé à récupérer un maximum d'informations.

« Il n'y a aucun piège la dedans. » soupira théâtralement BK

« C'est vous qui le dîtes! »

« Notre cliente qui préfère rester anonyme admet ne rien connaître de l'organisation de fêtes et elle s'en remet à nous pour que cela soit une réussite. »Expliqua Carole. « De plus nous avons carte blanche et un budget illimité donc je ne vois pas pourquoi refuser... »

« Elle se trouve ou l'arnaque? » dis je en plissant des yeux méfiant.

« Aucune arnaque. Il s'agit juste d'un fête d'anniversaire » Insista Chloé

J'en doutais et je pense que j'en douterais éternellement. Si j'ai bien retenue une leçon depuis que je travaille avec ces trois là, c'est bien qu'il faut se méfier en permanence de ce que leur esprit tordu peut imaginer. Raison pour laquelle je cherchais une faille dans leur discours. Malheureusement le temps montrera que mon esprit n'est pas encore assez retords pour m'opposer à ces expertes en manipulations.

« Quand doit elle avoir lieu ? »

« Au mois de novembre... »Lança Bk évasive

Apparemment la situation ne présentait aucun caractère d'urgence. Le problème ne devait pas se trouver là. Mais alors ou?

« Notre cliente s'y prend à l'avance. »

« Oui et on ne va pas s'en plaindre. Le plus compliqué dans l'histoire étant de porter les invitations et de trouver un moyen de rassembler tout le monde dans un même lieu. »

« Pour l'endroit, laissez moi m'en charger. » Proposa Chloé avec un fin sourire. « Avec l'aide de Valentin, je créerais l'espace idéal pour la réception. »

« Pour les invitations, un SMS ou un Mail devraient suffire. » tentais je pour tâter le terrain

Ma méfiance était revenu en flèche . J'étais certain d'avoir flairé la piste du coup fourré.

« Techniquement impossible, il va falloir porter les invitations en main propre. »Assura Chloé sur un ton professionnel

« Pourquoi? »

Ma question me semblait être au cœur du problème qui mettait à mal tous mes instincts de survie.

« Tout simplement parce que nos futurs invités sont dispersé dans de nombreux mondes et qu'il sera plus rapide de les contacter directement et d'avoir leur réponse, si on leur apporte l'invitation en main propre. » Expliqua Rébecca en se levant. « Bien évidemment nous seront chargé de les porter à leur destinataire, Choupinet. »

L'idée de devoir faire un voyage dans une autre dimension, je commençait à m'y faire. J'arriverais certainement à gérer celle concernant le fait de traverser plusieurs fois par jour la porte des étoiles et les tunnel de glisse plusieurs fois par jour. Enfin en espérant qu'il ne m'arrive rien au cour des transferts ! Merci, j'ai déjà donné !

« Invitation qu'il faut dans un premier temps rédiger. » fit remarquer Carole.

« Au fait c'est l'anniversaire de qui? »

« Notre client préfère rester anonyme pour le moment, mais tu le sauras en temps et en heure. Dit toi juste que dix ans ce n'est pas rien... »Fut la réponse énigmatique de Carole qui conclue le débat pour ce jour avant qu'elle nous envoie rédiger les invitations.

* * *

**Lundi 25 Juin- 10h 46**

**Lieu :** toujours au même endroit dont je préfère taire le nom.

« Choupinet, tu avance sur les invitations? » Me demanda innocemment Bk.

« Et pourquoi je devrais être le seul à me coltiner le travail? »

Question purement rhétorique, vue que des que nous restions au bureau, je servais de réceptionniste, juge arbitre dans des concours que se lançaient BK et Chloé, de coursier, de bonne à tout faire et parfois de vendeuse dans la boutique.

Non. Non, ne soyez pas surpris, j'ai bien dit vendeuse. Chloé ayant remarqué que sa boutique pour otaku avait beaucoup plus de client quand je m'y trouvais sous mon apparence féminine, elle n'hésitait pas à me tomber dessus déclenchant la transformation et m'invitant (m'ordonnant) de venir me rendre utile en bas.

Si certain sont choque d'apprendre que j'ai une apparence féminine, que je dois être le seul dans ce monde de fou à trouver embarrassante, je les en remercie et les invite à consulter le premier fichier de mes mésaventures pour de plus ample explication.

A mon grand regret, Carole acceptait que je quitte mon poste si nous n'avions pas de mission de prévue. La première fois, j'ai trouvé cela louche mais quand BK m' a avoué que Carole possédait une part sur les bénéfices du magasin, cela m'a tout de suite parut plus claire! Cette femme avait un tiroir caisse à la place du cœur !

Bref, il était donc logique qu'elle me demande comment avançait le travail vu que je suis le seul à travailler!

« Monte pas sur tes grands chevaux Val et soit aimable on ne sait jamais quand un client va pointer son nez! »

« Les clients ne viennent jamais en personnes! » rétorquais je avec dédain.

Elle soupira. bien évidemment que les clients ne se déplaçaient pas jusqu'à l'agence. Comment des personnages complètement fictif auraient pu passer le pas de la porte? Par contre cela ne les empêchaient pas d'envoyé des mail ou des paquets!

« Pourquoi on doit porter ses invitations en mains propre? »finis je pas demander.

« Plus sûr et plus rapide pour obtenir une réponse! »

A nouveau toutes mes alarmes personnelles se mirent en alerte en entendant cette phrase.

« Tu veux dire qu'on devra attendre sur place qu'il nous réponde? »

« En effet. Et si cela peut te rassurer je suis certaine qu'ils se décideront assez vite quand ils auront lu l'invitation »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce qu'eux aussi ont envie de la rencontrer »répondit BK avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon et qui me hérissa tous les poils du cou et de la tête.

« Je croyais que nous organisions une fête d'anniversaire? »

« Oui c'est bien cela. »

« Et les invités ne connaissent pas leur hôte? »

Rebecca marqua en temps de silence semblant réfléchir à la meilleure réponses à donner ce qui fut loin de me rassurer.

« Maintenant que tu le dis...Elle les connaît certainement plus qu'eux ne la connaissent. »

Non, mais franchement, si vous y comprenez quelque chose faites moi signe!

* * *

**Jeudi 27/06/2013- 16h 03**

**Lieu :** toujours au même endroit (vous ne croyez pas qu'on va déménager les bureaux de l'agence tous les deux jours, n'est ce pas?)

« Alors ces invitations? » Lança Carole alors qu'avec BK on revenait à peine de de revenir d'une mission assez mouvementé au confins de l'espace.

Non.  
Non.

Si vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas venir avec vos yeux de chat poté larmoyant! Figurez vous que je suis immunisé contre ce genre d'attaque sournoise. Grâce à mes collègues. Comme quoi il leur arrive d'être utile.

Donc vous pouvez toujours tenter de rusé, je ne vous dirais rien sur cette mission! Pas la peine d'insister, je vous dis.

Même les menaces ne me feront pas changer d'avis.  
Même les menaces de mort.

Bref, Carole nous avait quand même laissé suffisamment de temps pour nous relever de notre atterrissage forcé dans son bureau. La routine quoi ! Avant de me questionner sur les fameuses invitations.

« Désolée j'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de me plonger dessus sérieusement. »

Elle arqua les sourcils doutant visiblement de mon excuse mais pas de mon manque de motivation.

« C'est pourtant pas bien complique de pondre un texte d'invitation! »Maugréa t-telle alors que Rébecca s'éclipsait du bureau me laissant seul avec la chef en m'accordant avant de refermer la porte un clin d'œil encourageant.

« Sans information c'est un peu dur... »

« Tu rechignes, Valentin? »

« Non pas vraiment mais. Si j'avais le lieu la date et l'heure, c'est vrai que cela aiderait. »

« Évidemment »

Il y eut alors un temps de silence qui dura, dura dura avant que je ne finisse par soupirer.

« Alors? »

« Alors quoi? »

« Ces informations... »

« Aucune idée. »

«Aucune idée?! » Répétais-je ahuris. Pas possible elle se moquait de moi !

« Aucune idée. »

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?! »

« Langage, Valentin !C'est Chloé qui s'occupe du lieu et de l'heure. Quand elle aura tout préparé de son côté, elle nous communiquera les informations. » fini t pas déclarer Carole avec un petit haussement d'épaule.

« Et la date? »

« Quoi la date? oh oh, j'ai oublie de demander à la cliente »

Un nouveau soupir las m'échappa et mes épaules s'affaissèrent. Pas une pour rattraper les autres .

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Septembre Octobre**

**Vendredi 27/ 09- 18 h**

**Lieu :** toujours dans le même bureau dans la même ville.

Deux mois! Presque trois! Je leur avais laissé plus de deux mois et rien n'avait changé!

Je ne connaissais ni le lieu, ni le où ni le qui des invitations que je devais écrire avant d'aller les livrer à une liste d'invité ...

Liste d'invité? Oh non! Est ce que l'un d'entre nous avait songé à une liste d'invité ? Franchement je ne parierais pas ma chemise la dessus. Je regrettais que mes collègues se soient lancé dans ce défi sans en mesurer les réelles implications et responsabilités.

Bon si je veux être honnête, je dois admettre que pendant les vacances, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ces foutus invitations. C'était mes premières vacances depuis que je travaillais à l'agence et j'avoue que 4 semaines loin de tout cela me paraissait plus que tentant... Retourner à une petite vie normal, banal... Oublier le monde déjanté des otaku et ne rien faire !

Non, laissez tomber, je ne vous dirais rien sur mes vacances. Rien, hormis le fait que ma mère avait réussi à soutirer, une nouvelle fois, une improbable destination à ma patronne qui avait été bien trop contente de céder! Soleil, sable fin, oui mais pas question de Farniente!

Qui pourrait se reposer sur l'île parc de jeu tenu par les familles les plus puissante de la mafia, hein? Pas moi c'est certain! Surtout quand votre petit frère et sa souris électrique n'arrêtent pas de provoquer des catastrophes et que votre mère passe sont temps à draguer au bar! Pas évident de négocier avec des mafieux. Heureusement pour moi, une autre famille se trouvait là et bien que plus jeune j'ai sympathisé avec le fils qui semblait avoir autant de problème que moi à gérer la fine équipe qui l'accompagnait.

Bref j'avais oublié les maudites invitations jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un mémo sur mon bureau. "Dernier délai pour les invitations à la fête d'anniversaire!" écrit au marqueur rouge et souligné en jaune fluo.

Bon, j'ai patienté toute la journée, histoire de voir si une de mes collègues allaient réagir mais là il est l'heure de passer à l'attaque. J'ai bientôt fini ma journée et il est temps que je lance ma bombe avant d'aller me changer.

Je sens la curiosité poindre dans votre regard. Pourquoi me changer? Parce qu'il n'y avait pratiquement rien à faire au bureau aujourd'hui alors Chloé m'a réquisitionné pour le magasin et comme d'habitude elle m'a "déguisé" en gothique lolita...Moi qui pensais que ma mère avait de drôle de goût en matière de vêtement féminin, j'avoue que niveau fanfreluche Cholé la bat à plate couture!

Bref je décidais de revenir à la charge!

« Alors pour les invitations? »

« Quoi tu ne les a toujours pas rédigée? » S'exclama Carole en relevant la tête de son écran ou elle scrutait les comptes de l'agence.

Cette femme devait vraiment avoir une calculatrice à la place du cœur. Bien qu'aussi pationnée que les deux autres par les univers des animes et des série télévisé, elle ne perdait jamais de vu l'idée de faire du profit.

« Non, j'attendais les renseignements adéquats. »fis je en levant les yeux au ciel. « Vous savez où? quand ? qui invite et pourquoi? »

« Et bien pour un anniversaire. »Crut bon de faire remarquer Bk en daignant quitter des yeux le manga qu'elle était en train de lire avachie sur le canapé.

« Merci, c'est à peut près la seule info à ma disposition mais c'est un peu limite pour écrire une invitation. »

« Je connais la date » lança Carole. « La cliente aimerait si possible que cela soit prévu le 21 Novembre. »

« Ok !enfin on avance ne reste plus qu'a me dire où? et qui invite? »

« Pour le où, tu as demandé à Chloé? . »

« Oui bien évidemment mais sa réponse fait un peu peur... »

« ah bon ! Ou a -t-elle prévu de faire la réception? » demanda Rebecca en se redressant du canapé.

« Dans une salle inter-dimensionnelle conçu sur le même principe que la salle sur demande dans Harry Potter. »

Ma réponse la laissa bouche béante quelques instants avant qu'elle ne referme ses mâchoires dans un claquement sec.

« Ah oui, c'est assez ambitieux comme projet... » Reconnu Carole avec un sourire charmeur. « Un sacré défi à relever pour vous deux. »

Je passais les minutes qui suivirent à grommeler dans ma barbe. Le piège était gros comme une maison et je m'étais laissé avoir en beauté ! Voilà qu'en plus des invitations je devais me coltiner de préparer le lieu de la réception.

« Et pour ce qui est de l'animation et du buffet? »

Je sais bien que cela peut donner l'impression que je vais au devant des problèmes au lieu de les éviter mais je préfère que les choses soient clair et que si je dois aussi m'occuper de cette partie de la soirée, je puisse le faire sans jouer contre la montre. Avec deux mois devant moi, organiser une soirée ne doit pas être si compliqué.

« T'inquiète pas, Choupinet. Ça c'est notre travail! » déclara Rébecca en se levant d'un bond du canapé et avec le regard brillant.

un frisson d'appréhension me coula le long de la moelle épinière.

* * *

**Mercredi 2 Octobre- 15h 49**

**Lieu : **toujours au même endroit.

Tadam! C'est **enfin** fait! Les dieux sont avec moi! J'ai les invitations!

Enfin le texte est rédigé sur mon super ordinateur personnel (vous savez le super matériel futuriste et d'avant garde pour lequel je me suis retrouvé embauché dans cette agence de cinglé) et je l'ai même envoyé en mail à Carole pour qu'elle donne son aval!

J'avoue. Je suis assez content de moi sur ce coup là.

Le Texte est sobre. Clair. Il fournit toutes les informations utiles et nécessaires. Sur une feuille de papier blanche écrit en or avec une mise en forme d'écriture tout en plein et en délié mais lisible.

Bref c'est parfait...

« Valentin! »

Peut être pas. Rien qu'au ton de la voix de ma patronne, je sais qu'elle est légèrement contrariée. Je soupire autant y aller de suite que de lui faire perdre davantage patience et plus tôt je saurais de quoi il retourne plus tôt je pourrais tenter de changer ce qui ne lui plaît pas et en finir définitivement avec ces foutus invitations.

« Oui? » demandais-je en entrant dans son bureau.

«C'est plutôt bien pour une première fois. »déclara Carole en relevant la tête de son écran pour me faire face.

L'entrée en matière n'est pas aussi cassante que ce que je craignais mais je me méfie toujours. Quelques chose qu'en six mois de travail dans ces lieux j'ai appris et qui ne me lâche plus : être toujours sur le qui vive et attentif.

« Mais tu as oublié un détail. »

« Et lequel ? »

Franchement quel culot! après que j'eus fait des pieds et des mains pour leur soutirer les informations. A croire que garder le secret est un jeu pour elles. Elles aiment me faire tourner en bourrique mais il y a des limites.

« Le fonctionnement du portoloin. »

« Pardon? »

Je savais ce qu'était un portoloin. On ne passe pas toutes ses journées pendant plus de six mois à côtoyer des fans et des lectrices de fanfiction sans retenir quelques éléments utiles pour la survie. Le plus difficile étant de ne pas se retrouver emporter par la spirale infernale et de ne pas savoir comment on se retrouve à débattre pour savoir quel univers de science fiction ou de fantasy est meilleur que l'autre.

Bref le problème n'était pas là. Pourquoi aucune d'elles n'avait crut bon de me signaler qu'on allait utiliser les invitations comme moyens de transports?

* * *

**Jeudi 10 Octobre. 18H 03**

**Lieu :** dans l'arrière salle du magasin en dessous des bureaux de l'Agence.

Ce n'est pas possible d'être naïf à ce point. J'aurais cru que ces quelques mois passés en compagnie de ces folles furieuses que son mes collègues et patronne, m'aurait appris quelques leçons!

Mais non. Bien évidemment. Et devinez qui fait encore les frais de leur lubies?

Franchement comment osais-je espérer qu'une fois les invitations terminées avec les modifications souhaitées par Carole, que tout ceci serait derrière moi? Que je ne me retrouverais pas embringuer dans un projet encore plus dingue?

J'avais pourtant prié pour qu'elles m'oublie dans leurs manigances. Mais elles sont tenace. Et d'après mes nouvelles estimations Chloé est la pire!

Déjà elle a convaincu les autres qu'en tant qu'organisatrice nous devrions nous démarquer des autres invité par une tenue spécifique et elle a sortie de ses tiroirs une tenue de "Maid"

Rien que cela! ...Heu bien évidemment pour moi aussi!  
Croyez vous qu'elles allaient me laisser aller à cette soirée sous ma véritable apparence?

Sachant que je suis leur jouet favoris, j'avais déjà envisager cette option. Et j'arrivais presque à me faire à l'idée. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur "le costume" de la soirée!

Et là ça va pas être possible! Jamais!

Hors de question que je me trimbale dans une jupe (aussi courte on peut décemment pas appeler cela une robe) à froufrou et dentelle avec un mignon tablier blanc! avec pour tout haut un bustier assortie qui devait pour tenir défier les lois de la gravité!

Non non non. Personne ne me verra comme cela! et je ne vous ais pas décris les chaussures ! C'est pas des chaussures c'est le Titanic à elles seules ! Je crois que je préfère encore la tenue de gothique lolita qu'elle m'oblige à mettre pour faire la vendeuse dans son magasin !

Et puis elle m'a parlé de son projet pour la salle. Le moins qu'on puise dire c'est que le projet est ambitieux. Le plus qu'on peut en dire c'est qu'il est irréalisable si on n'additionne pas un certain nombre de technologies issue de différent univers que j'ai traversé depuis mon embauche à l'agence.

Devinez juste qui se retrouve à devoir se prendre la tête avec les paramètres à entrer en ligne de compte, hein? Qui doit modéliser la maquette de démonstration ? Qui doit valider un projet fiable et viable assez rapidement vu que les jours défile à une vitesse vertigineuse ?

Moi!Bien évidemment! Soit disant parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir programmer et conceptualiser la pièce.

C'est de la flatterie! Et je suis tombé dans le panneau! Rien qu'a voir la manière dont Clhoé et Selinar supervisent mon travail je sais qu'ils auraient été capable de se débrouiller.

Mais Chloé trouve cela plus marrant comme cela et le Tokra est un paresseux dans l'âme et préfère dormir au chaud dans l'esprit de Rebecca à me regarder m'arracher les cheveux pour terminer dans le temps impartit.

Conclusion après les invitations, que nous avons commencer à distribuer avec BK (j'ai jamais visité autant d'univers différent en une fois! Heureusement que la pilule nous permet de nous protéger des effets de ses voyages sinon j'ose à peine imaginer ce qui me serait tomber sur la tête après avoir traverser autant de monde sans aucune mesure de précaution...Autant ne pas y penser si je ne veux pas faire des cauchemars, ou pire alimenter les fantasmes de mes collègues!)  
je me coltine la salle mais je ne me ferais pas avoir sur autre chose!

Juré! Promit! Craché! (enfin peut être pas craché. Chloé me ferait laver le sol du magasin et j'ai pas envie de faire des heures sup)

Pour la décoration, l'animation, et le buffet elles n'ont qu'a se débrouiller sans moi!

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Novembre avant le jour-J**

**Samedi 2 Novembre 2013 16 h 46**

**Lieu :** chez Moi, enfin chez ma mère. ( et bien oui, je ne suis pas toujours en train de travailler...quoique...Lisez vous comprendrez.)

J'étais tranquille, j'étais pénard, assis au comptoir quand ...Oui cet introduction n'est pas de moi mais cela résume assez bien ma situation.

C'est le week end donc je ne travaille pas.  
Même s'il fait beau dehors, j'ai décidé de rester « comater » dans le salon sous les soupirs exaspérés de ma mère. Elle ne comprend pas que la semaine à été difficile et que j'ai besoin de décompresser en me défoulant sur ma console.

Ma mère me rebat les oreilles avec mon manque de vie sociale. Soit disant que mon petit frère de dix ans à plus de vie sociales que moi!...

En fait ce n'est pas faux, mais j'ai quelques circonstances atténuantes que ma mère ne peut pas comprendre. Pour elle, mon boulot est un travail de rêve et mes collègues sont des anges. On voit bien que ce n'est pas elle qui doit faire avec les "anges " en questions au quotidien.

Bref, j'étais tranquille en train de battre mon record à un jeu de courses de voiture quelconque quand mon portable à sonné une première fois. Mon portable ne sonne jamais habituellement. Les seuls numéros enregistré dedans sont ceux de quelques anciens amis qui ont dû m'oublier depuis que je travaille et mes collègues.

C'est forcé que ce soit l'une d'elle et j'ai pas envie de savoir laquelle ni ce qu'il y a d'urgent.

Bien sûr, c'est sans compter sur ma mère. Elle sait bien que mon téléphone ne sonne que si elles tentent de me joindre. Elle sait aussi que je ne suis pas motivé pour leur répondre... Raison pour laquelle elle se saisit de mon téléphone qui était posé à côté de moi sur le canapé pour décrocher avant que j'ai le temps de réagir pour l'en empêcher.

« Attendez, c'est sa maman, je vous le passe. » dit elle avant de me tendre le téléphone. « C'est Rebecca, apparemment ils ont un petit souci... »

J'attrape le téléphone en maugréant et en maudissant intérieurement ma mère.

« Valentin? »

« Oui »

Le ton de ma réponse n'est pas des plus aimable et de plus accueillant mais je sais par expérience qu'il en faut bien plus pour refroidir l'ardeur de BK.

« J'ai un petit souci avec le buffet et j'aimerais que tu m'aide à le résoudre. »

« Quoi comme problème? » soupirais je refusant de lutter contre l'inévitable tuile qui me tombait dessus et espérant pouvoir réparer rapidement le problème pour retourner à ma partie.

« Et bien j'ai demandé à quelque connaissance de préparer un buffet de choix afin de choisir le meilleurs pour la fête d'anniversaire. »

La fête d'anniversaire!? Mais c'est dans moins de 20 jours! Et elle a toujours pas de traiteurs! Oh mon ...

« vous n'avez pas de traiteur? »

« Et bien, c'est plutôt que je n'ai pas encore choisit et je n'arrive pas à départager les cuisiniers! Tu pourrais m'aider? »

« C'est le week end, je ne travaille pas! »

« Goûter quelques plats ce n'est pas vraiment du travail. S'il te plaît Choupinet! Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps ! »

« A qui le dites vous...Au moins on en a fini avec les invitations. »

« Oui, alors? »

« Ok où je vous retrouve? »

« Et bien ce serait bien si on pouvait faire cela chez toi... »

« Pardon? »

« Et bien tu vois la livraison devais se faire ce matin au bureau mais heu Chloé vient de m'apprendre qu'il y avait quelques distorsions dans le tunnel de glisse donc elle à dû dérouter mes paquets vers une autre destination. »

« Vers chez moi, bien évidemment! Et pourquoi pas chez vous? »

L'espace de quelques secondes, il y eut un blanc dans notre conversation avant que Rebecca ne reprenne.

« C'est trop petit. »

Là j'avoue mon cerveau marqua une pause. Trop petit? Comment une pièce pouvait être trop petite pour...Avant que je ne pose la question, des paquets de différentes tailles commencèrent à sortir d'un tunnel de glisse apparue dans le salon.

Sans arrêt pendant au moins plus de deux minutes. Un nombre incommensurable de paquets venant de tous horizons.

« Alors on peut venir? » fit la voix de Rebecca à l'autre bout du fil.

On? Pourquoi je sens poindre une migraine carabiné moi?

* * *

**Lundi 4 Novembre 14h59**

**Lieu :** toujours dans le même endroit dont je tairais le nom à jamais (y as déjà bien assez de fêlée)

Après avoir comater tout le dimanche pour me remettre de la soirée d'enfer que nous ont fait vivre Rebecca et ma mère, j'en arrivais presque à souhaiter qu'on est une mission.

Un truc bien gnangan. un couple à rabibocher. Mais c'était le calme plat et quand rien ne se passe au bureau c'est plutôt mauvais pour mon matricule.

J'avais fini de modéliser la pièce pour la réception et Chloé avait parut satisfaite du résultat.

Finalement, je crois qu'on s'en sortait bien pour les préparatifs de cette fête dont j'ignorais encore pas mal de détail important. Je ne savais rien de l'identité de la cliente, par contre j'avais une idée assez précise des invités et le mélange me paraissait détonnant.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions tout en travaillant sur la mise à jour de mes logiciels inclus dans mon surper PC qui n'avait aucune chance de trouver son équivalent dans ce monde vu qu'il venait d'une série futuriste, quand Rebecca se planta devant mon bureau en poussant des soupirs à fendre l'âme.

« C'est pourquoi? »

De toute façon j'allais craquer alors autant en finir rapidement plutôt que de faire durer cette séance de torture pour mes oreilles.

« Chloé est méchante. » fit ma partenaire avec une moue enfantine qui ne lui seyait pas vraiment.

« Je le savais qu'on aurait dû partir en mission! qu'est ce que vous avez inventé, encore? »

« Je voulais m'occuper de la décoration de la salle... »

« Et ? »

« Elle a dit que ce n'était pas possible, qu'elle allait s'en occuper. Parce que j'avais très mauvais goût! » Pleura ma collègue à grand bruit de sanglot.

A mon tour de soupirer. Vu la catastrophe que cela avait été samedi pour gérer le buffet je ne pouvais en vouloir à la commerçante de prendre certaines précautions

Pas que les plats étaient mauvais. Loin de là, enfin pour certains d'entre eux vu l'odeur et la couleur j'avais un doute mais disons que la plus part n'avait pas apprécié le voyage et avait quelque peut été malmené par le tunnel de glisse. Ils étaient loin d'être présentable! On ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que cela se produisent le jour de la réception.

Si bien que deviner qui c'est porté volontaire pour assurer le buffet? Allez deviner! Et oui ma mère! bien évidemment comme à son habitude, elle a demander une contrepartie. Elle a réussi à sous tirer à Carole, une semaine de vacance à Miami.

Oui Carole. Le « on « de Rebecca dans son coup de fil, c'était pour l'ensemble de mes collègues.

J'ai tente de rappeler à ma mère les dangers d'aller s'incruster dans un univers qui n'est pas le notre mais elle n'a rien voulut entendre. Il faut dire qu'à elle, ma patronne n'oublie pas de lui filer la pilule qui protège des modifications.

Bref...Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi Chloé prenait les choses en mains, même si à cause de cela je devais me coltiner une Rebecca dépressive.

« Et pour l'animation? »

C'était une petite diversion. Rebecca devait s'en occuper avec Carole. Peut être pourrait elle se pencher sur la question et me laisser finir de travailler tranquille.

« L'animation? »

« Et bien Carole et toi deviez aussi gérer la partie animation de la soirée, vous avez déjà tout prévu. »

« Oui de ce côté pas de soucis. tout est sous contrôle. » fit elle avec un grand sourire.

Pourquoi une sueur froide vient de glisser le long de mon dos?

* * *

**Mardi 5 Novembre 2013 9h 17**

**Lieu **: Même endroit même punition.

Le mauvais pressentiment qui me taraudait depuis la veille ne m'avait pas quitté et autant dire que lorsque Carole se pointa devant mon bureau avec un sourire qui étirait ses lèvres de part et d'autre de son visage jusqu'à ses oreilles en me posant une pilule sous nez, je craignit le pire.

« Au travail Valentin! »

« On a une mission? Ou? »

« Ce n'est pas exactement une mission. Disons que Rebecca à réussi à jouer de ses relations pour que des personnes compétentes nous aides pour l'animation de la soirée d'anniversaire et pour cela vous devez vous rendre dans Princesse Princesse. »

Bug du cerveau dû à un carambolage d'informations suite à cette révélation. Princesse Princesse? L'anime ou le manga ou des garçons sont plus ou moins contraint à se déguiser en fille pour faire le show devant les autres élèves et le tout en étant habillé la plus part du temps en gothique lolita?

Comme pour confirmer mes craintes et comme si elle avait suivit le cours de mes pensées, Carole se contente de hocher la tête affirmativement.

Non!

« Si » répond elle à ma réponse silencieuse. » Rebecca est déjà sur les lieux ! Il ne manque plus que toi. »

« Pourquoi vous n'engager pas quelqu'un pour faire l'animation? »

« Trop cher. »

J'aurais dû me douter que Carole trouverait un moyen d'économiser le moindre sou à investir dans cette histoire. Depuis que je travaille à l'agence, les finances se sont redresser et nous avons eut plus de mission mais la patronne est dû genre économe (pour ne pas dire avare, mais jamais je ne prononcerais ce mot devant elle, surtout quand elle donne l'impression de lire dans mes pensées) et vu la manière dont certains clients nous paye, je ne peux lui en vouloir de se montrer prudente.

Bref je soupirais et avalais la pilule avant de me diriger vers le salle de la porte de transport.

« Hey, Valentin! Si par la même occasion, vous pouviez convaincre Yujiro et Toru de se mettre ensemble, on a un petit bonus à la clef! Je compte sur vous »

M'aurait étonné aussi qu'il n'y ait pas anguille sous roche.

* * *

**Vendredi 8 Novembre 17h 36**

**Lieu :** toujours à l'agence

L'échéance se rapproche. La fête que j'ai eu tant de mal à mettre sur pied est pour bientôt. Le 21 novembre.

Oui vous avez bien lu et entendu: « que j'ai eu tant de mal à mettre sur pied » Moi Valentin et personne d'autres. Mes collègues n'ont été que des boulets, mais enfin on touche au but et ce ne sera jamais assez tôt pour moi!

Bref après 4 jours à apprendre à chanter ,danser dans des tenue à fanfreluche, nous voila prêt à animer cette soirée. Et peut importe combien cela me coûte de l'admettre, mais je vais faire de cette fête la fête du siècle!

Tout est prêt.

Les invitations ont été porté et nous avons eu les réponses. A mon grand étonnement beaucoup des invités d'honneur ont décidé de faire le voyage et d'annuler tout ce qu'il avait de prévu à cette date pour pouvoir venir.

Sauf que j'ai quand même un doute sur les véritables intentions des invité qui les poussent à venir. rien que le souvenir d'un certain tueur de la mafia caressant son caméléon et j'en ai des frissons.

D'ailleurs tant que j'y pense, il faut que je me fasse une alerte pour le jour j: Note à moi même : tenir Bianchi loin du buffet. (surtout si on veut tous survivre à cette soirée)

Tout le monde sait comment utiliser un portoloin. Certains invités se sont montré septique mais rien de bien méchant. Si on passe sous silence l'heure qu'on a passé en salle d'interrogatoire dans les bureaux du NCIS à leur assurer qu'on était pas complètement cinglé. Ainsi que les balles qui ont fusé ici ou là quand BK a essayé de pique un gundam en passant mine de rien.

La salle est prête. Décoré avec goût...Encore que là tout soit relatif et que bref je préfère ne pas m'étendre sur le sujet, je n'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars cette nuit!

Le buffet est en cour de confection. Vu les odeurs de cuisine qui envahisse la maison des les premières heures du jour, je pense qu'on aura assez à manger pour tout le monde pendant au moins une semaine si on reste coincé dans l'autre dimension.

Note à moi même : Remercier Chloé pour son frigo longue conservation qui marche à l'énergie solaire et de très grande capacité.

Note numéros deux: Ne pas prononcez le mot Magnolia devant le frigo sous peine de le voir exploser et alors là adieu nourriture.

Note Trois: Au cas ou il est vraiment impératif de tenir Bianchi loin du buffet si on veut pouvoir survivre et qu'on est coincé dans la salle suite à une défaillance du système indépendante de notre volonté.

Pour l'animation, j'ai fait la liste des numéros que les invités sont prêt à faire et j'ai intercale avec nos propres interventions. De plus j'ai même trouver un créneau pour le discours de notre cliente.

Dont j'ignore encore l'identité.

Bref tout semble en ordre!

En cas d'imprévu...En cas d'imprévu et ce peut importe la nature de ce qui pourra nous exploser à la figure quand tout ce beau monde se retrouvera coincé avec nous dans cette salle, on fera ce qu'on a appris des meilleurs... On improvisa!

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jour J- Heure H**

Vous venez de cliquez sur un lien pour allez lire un texte sur le site où vous avez l'habitude de vous rendre. Malheureusement pour vous ce lien semble soit défectueux, soit pire vous avez mangé quelque chose, ou bien bu quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas dû et qui ne vous réussie pas du tout.

Mais alors pas du tout du tout.

Alors que vous fixez votre écran en approchant votre visage pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi celui-ci semble être devenu complètement noir et pourquoi tout semble s'être mis à bouger autours de vous. Oui la terre tourne. Ça vous le savez mais là vous avez vraiment l'impression qu'elle tourne à contre courant et que vous essayer de vous débattre pour éviter d'être emporté dans un tourbillon de ténèbres. Un peu comme un saumon à la saison des amours luttant contre le courant de la rivière pour remonter à sa source.

Alors que si vous avez mangé, si ce n'est pas le cas remerciez votre bonne étoile, votre estomac vous donne l'impression de tournez lui aussi à contre sens, vous ne savez pas lequel mais toujours pas le bon, vous vous sentez comme aspiré par les ténèbres qui sortent de votre écran et vous enveloppe de leur sombre manteau froid.

Franchement vu la situation vous pourriez paniquer. Peu importe il est trop tard, vous tombez. Pas longtemps rassurez vous. Juste le temps nécessaire pour sentir que votre estomac, oui il a vraiment décidé de faire parler de lui aujourd'hui, se comprime comme soumis à une pression phénoménale. Vos poumons aussi vous donne cette impression. Et vous commencez à regretter d'avoir cliqué sur ce foutu lien. Vous jurez presque qu'on ne vous y reprendra plus, sauf que...

Sauf que aussi soudainement que tout à commencé, tout s'arrête et un éclair lumineux aveuglant vous oblige à fermer les yeux alors que vos pieds touchent enfin terre et que le monde semble enfin sortir de l'étrange tambour de machine à laver ou il était plongé. Remerciant encore une fois votre ange gardien que le contenu de votre estomac soit resté à l'intérieur, vous ouvrez un œil.

Puis l'autre. Et la bouche dans l'expression la plus ahuris de votre répertoire d'expression faciale. Vous êtes dans une pièce spacieuse et lumineuse. Devant vous une jeune fille habillée d'une robe à froufrou style gothique lolita, vous demande si tout va bien.

Après vous être tâté rapidement un peu partout pour vous en assurer, vous hochez la tête pour répondre à la jeune fille qui vous sourit et vous tend la paume de sa main dans laquelle repose une simple pilule.

« Tenez avaler ce médicament, il devrait vous aider à reprendre pied et vous éviter de nombreux désagrément. » Fait la jeune fille en vous tendant la pilule et un verre d'eau.

Vous hésitez. Déjà parce que vous vous sentez mieux. Et puis parce qu'avalez un comprimé refile par des inconnues ce n'est pas vraiment votre genre. Mais elle vous envoie son arme fatal un sourire plus que désarmant et sincère qui vous cour circuite un court moments les neurones et vous voilà en train de prendre la substance inconnue. Juste avant de la laisser tomber dans votre bouche, vous hésitez et la voilà qui vous ressort son sourire de reine et vous avalez dans une grande gorgée d'eau.

« Maintenant que ceci est réglé, veuillez vous avancer jusqu'à ma collègue la bas, elle vous détaillera la suite des festivités. »

Et encore un sourire ravageur. Peu importe votre genre, vos préférences personnelles, ce sourire est une arme de destruction massive. Il est impossible de lui résister.

En avançant vers la rousse qui attend vers un grand rideau rouge, vous remarquez enfin que vous n'êtes pas la seule ou le seul à avoir atterri ici. Il y a d'autres personnes qui comme vous ont été accueillit et après avoir eut droit à leur pilule, sont invité à rejoindre la jeune femme rousse.

A voir comment la jeune femme de gauche portant le même costume de lolita que la brune qui vous a accueillis s'occupe de ses invités, vous ne regrettez absolument pas d'être tombé sur l'autre et son sourire enjôleur. Rien qu'a regarder vous en avez des frissons et plaignez de tout cœur les pauvres malheureux qui se retrouvent face au regard noir de la jeune femme.

« Bienvenue, mesdames mesdemoiselles messieurs ! » s'exclame la jeune femme rousse avec enthousiasme. « Derrière moi se trouve la salle de réception, mais avant de vous laisser gagner vos places, il faut que je vous explique le déroulement et cette fête et que je vous distribue le matériel nécessaire. »

La personne qui se trouve sur votre droite lève la main. Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. On est pas à l'école encore moins dans une réunion de bureau ou il faut chercher à impressionner son supérieur. Si vous avez des questions à exprimer vous comptez bien interrompre le monologue de la femme rousse qui dans un premier temps n'a pas remarqué la main qui s'agite en l'air non loin de vous.

« Je suis Rebecca une de vos hôtesses pour la soirée, si vous avez le moindre problème vous pouvez vous adressez à moi ou à une de mes collègues. Il est assez facile de nous reconnaître nous portons toutes le même costume. » Reprend la jeune femme alors que la personne qui lève la main à côté de vous trépigne de plus en plus d'impatience.

Et vu la manière fort peu discrète de Rebecca pour éviter de regarder dans votre direction, vous devinez assez facilement qu'elle n'a pas envie de répondre aux questions de votre voisine qui ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi l'autre l'ignore de cette façon.

Votre cerveau lui tout à son observation et concentré sur ce que la rousse va vous révéler, carbure à plein régime pour tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent. La coïncidence est bien trop grande. Le lien sur lequel vous avez cliqué avant de vous retrouvé ici devait vous mené à la suite d'une histoire étrange que vous aviez commencé à lire par pur curiosité en vous demandant quel était le but de l'auteur et dans cette histoire l'un des personnages s'appelait Rebecca, d'après ce que vous en saviez une femme rousse légèrement folle mais surtout otaku. Il y était aussi question d'un certain Valentin...

Votre cerveau fait un arrêt sur image et inconsciemment vous vous tournez vers la brune qui vous a accueillit. Comme si elle avait sentit votre regard sur elle, la jeune fille se retourne et vous sourit d'un petit air contrit. Et aussi difficile que ce soit de le croire, vous comprenez l'utilité de la pilule qu'on a pris la précaution de vous faire avaler. Intérieurement vous vous sentez soulagé que quelqu'un ait pensé qu'il était préférable de vous donner le médicaments évitant d'être influencé par les univers fantastiques et imaginaires que vous pourriez découvrir derrière ce rideau.

« Avant de passer dans la salle de réception, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir passer ce bracelet à votre poignet. Les activité de l'autre côté du rideau sont organisé comme lors d'un speed dating. Sur l'écran de votre montre tous les quart d'heure un numéros de table apparaîtra vous invitant à prendre place à l'une des tables dressé de l'autre côté. Une alarme sonore vous avertira quand le temps impartit sera écoulé. » Expliqua Rebecca en montrant les montres bracelets qu'elle sortait d'un sac qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

Ils se ressemblent tous. D'un design pas vraiment discret vu la couleur verte du bracelet de métal et les différentes diodes de lumières qui brillent tout autour du cadran qui pour le moment est éteint.

« A chaque table, vous pourrez discuter avec d'autres invités à cette fête particulière et unique en son genre. Libre à vous selon vos envie et votre humeur de discuter et de faire connaissance avec ces autres invités. La seule règle étant de respecter l'opinion de chacun et d'avoir un comportement décent. » Avertit Rebecca en agrémentant la fin de son discours d'une œillade charmeuse

Cependant vous arrivez à capter un éclat malicieux dans le regard de la jeune femme et vous commencer à vous poser des questions sur l'identité de ceux qui se trouvent derrière le rideau.

« Il y aura des animations tout au long de la soirée. Je vous laisse le soin de découvrir par vous même les différentes animations et j'espère que vous vous amuserez. Un buffet est à votre disposition en cas ou vous auriez une petite faim. » continua la rousse tout en s'acharnant à ne pas voir votre voisine qui saute maintenant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Après toutes ses informations vous vous sentez fébrile et avez plus que hâte de découvrir qui vous attend la derrière. Vous avez bien une hypothèse, mais l'idée est si farfelu que vous n'osez y croire et préférer attendre de voir par vos propres yeux qui se cache là-bas.

« Quand vous souhaiterez retournez chez vous, venez trouver l'une de nous et nous vous renverrons chez vous. Avant nous vous demanderons de remplir si vous le souhaitez un formulaire de satisfaction ou vous pourrez laisser un commentaire sur vos impressions qu'aura fait naître en vous cette soirée. Il n'y a rien d'obligatoire la dedans, mais il semblerait que le voyage de retour se fasse mieux quand on rempli son formulaire. »

Si ça ce n'est pas une manière détourner de quémander un commentaire vous voulez bien manger votre chapeau ! Que vous n'avez pas mais on s'en moque c'est une expression. Cependant cela confirme un peu votre hypothèse et l'identité des personnes se trouvant de l'autre côté. Vous espérez maintenant que la rousse n'a plus rien à vous dire et que vous puissiez enfin franchir le pas pour aller saluer des personnes que vous n'auriez jamais crut pourvoir atteindre. Quand à l'identité de la personne qui a certainement manigancé tout cela, c'est clair et net qu'il ne peut s'agir que de l'auteur qui écrit la fiction que vous étiez en train de suivre.

« Vous avez toutes les informations en mains. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter de passer une excellente soirée et de bien vous amuser. Des que vous aurez franchit le rideau votre montre s'activera. Un numéros de table clignotera. Bonne soirée !» Termina Rebecca en s'inclinant devant vous.

Votre voisine laisse tomber son bras et soupir. La rousse n'a pas l'intention de répondre à ses questions et elle se résigne à suivre la cohue qui s'avance vers le rideau. Parce que c'est un peu la bousculade. Tout le monde semble pressé d'atteindre l'autre côté. Vous comprenez un peu l'empressement dont font preuve les autres convives mais vous ne comptez pas vous jetez la tête la première dans l'inconnue. Pas après avoir cru rendre votre repas lors de la première partie du voyage.

Même si le voyage cette fois consiste bien à juste franchir le rideau rouge. A peine êtes vous passé de l'autre côté que votre montre clignote et sonne d'une alarme d'un goût douteux que vous associez aux danses ridicule que font certains jeunes quand ils viennent de gagner. Mais fasciné par le spectacle de la salle vous ne prêtez pas attention à votre montre dans un premier temps.

La décoration est assez simple et pas trop surchargé. Coloré, oui avec goût ce qui n'est pas négligeable. Des banderoles de couleur, des ballons suspendu dans un immense filet au dessus de votre tête, des boules a facette métallique qui réverbèrent la lumière en éclat. Et au milieu de tout cela des tables rondes ou de nombreuses personnes sont déjà installée et regarde dans votre direction avec des expressions allant des promesse d'atroces souffrance à la moquerie en pensant par la curiosité et le dédain , pour ne pas dire le mépris. Bref tout le monde ne semble pas ravie de se trouver là.

Dans le coin opposé au rideau, vous pouvez voir les tables du buffet. Une femme blonde portant le même costumes que Rebecca et ses collègues se tient non loin du buffet et lance des regards assassin à une jeune femme à la chevelure rose. Leur duel de regard semble durer depuis un moment mais pas une ne semble décidé à baisser les yeux.

Face au table sur votre gauche il y a une estrade qui servira apparemment de scène pour les animations a venir. Pour le moment il n'y a qu'un micro en plein milieu. Maintenant que vous avez bien examiner votre environnement et que rien de menaçant ou de potentiellement dangereux ne risque de vous gâcher la soirée, vous décidez de profiter de la soirée.

Parce que les invités, vous les avez reconnut. Tous ou presque. Ce qui vous confirme que peut importe ce qui se trame ici, Nahel est forcement dans le coup. Bref vous regardez votre montre et vous lisez : 3. il faut donc vous rendre à la table numéros trois. Rapidement vous repérez les gros cube coloré qui surplombent chaque table et ou comme sur un dé est inscrit le numéros de la table lui correspondant. Repérant votre table vous, vous dirigez en essayant de reconnaître à qui elle à été attribué.

Vous avez déjà remarqué que les personnages des fictions de Nahel sont tous là. Peu importe leur univers d'origine et peu importe si leur existence n'est du qu'au délire de cet auteur de fanfiction. Ils sont tous là et vous éprouvez une certaine hâte à pouvoir discuter avec les personnages que vous avez appris à adorer.

Mais apparemment ce n'est pas tout car sinon Reborn et Tsuna, sans oublier Bianchi toujours devant le buffet et les autres ne seraient pas là. Et puis il y a d'autres personnages que vous reconnaissez moins bien mais qui vous semble familier. Il faut un temps pour que votre vue s'adaptent à eux et les reconnaissent. Vous les avez aussi déjà croiser dans les fictions originale de Nahel. Pour illustrer cette pensée, deux des invités change d'apparences et se retrouvent en dragon. vous êtes trop loin pour comprendre leur conversation mais vous remarquez que Rebecca se dirige vers eux avec Valentin pour éviter que la situation ne dérape

après quelques secondes à errer de table en table émerveillé, vous voilà arrivez à destination et avant que vous ne réalisiez être assise à la table des personnages que vous préférez, une lumière s'allume sur la scène et une musique entraînante sort par les enceintes situé tout autours de la salle. Vous écarquillez les yeux en voyant les trois jeunes femmes qui vous ont accueillit danser et chanter ce qui vous rappelle quelques souvenirs d'animé, même si le résultat est assez originale pour que vous ne puissiez identifier avec certitude à qui la chorégraphie à été emprunter. En tout cas le résultat est bon et vous vous mettez à applaudir pour marquer le rythme alors que certains invités sifflent les danseuses.

« Cesse tes enfantillages, DiNozzo » gronde une voix familière derrière vous. Tout comme le bruit d'un claquement sur l'arrière d'un crâne épais.

« Oui, cousin, souviens toi que l'une d'elle est un garçon ! » rigole une autre voix que vous ne reconnaissez pas. Vous ne l'avez jamais entendu pourtant les inflexions et l'intonation vous semble connu.

Vous vous retournez pour mieux examiner son propriétaire et tomber sur un regard vert ressemblant à celui de Tony. Vous comprenez donc que la personne assise à la table derrière vous n'est autre que Peter. Peter DiNozzo le cousin de Tony dans Jeux Dangereux !

Vous restez quelques seconde bouche béante avant qu'une main ne se pose sur votre bras en tirant sur votre manche et qu'une voix enfantine vous réprimande gentiment.

« Hey, c'est avec nous que tu dois discuter ! » déclara un garçon d'environs onze ans. Rien qu'en observant ces cheveux brun méchés d'argent vous reconnaissez l'identité de la personne qui se trouve assise à côté de vous

Et un tour de table rapide vous confirme que vous êtes assise à la table des Chimères des Juges de la Bénédiction magique. Vous sentez votre cœur s'emballer et un nombre incalculable de question envahirent votre esprit.

Mais avant que n'ayez le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, la musique s'arrête et l'une des danseuse s'avance pour prendre le micro et faire une annonce.

« J'espère que chacun d'entre vous à pu trouver chaussure à son pied pour ce premier tour de table. Souvenez vous que dans un peu plus de dix minutes maintenant vous changerez de position alors ne perdez pas trop de temps en timidité. » Fait Rebecca en lançant un clin d'oeil a tout l'assemblé. « Mais avant de vous laissez savourer ces rencontres aussi improbable qu'extraordinaire, je vais laisser la parole a celle qui nous a engager pour organiser cette soirée. Applaudissez tous, Nahel ! »

Vous êtes curieux de voir à quoi ressemble cet auteur de fiction. Vous ne l'avez jamais rencontrer. Vous avez peu être échangé deux trois messages et c'est tout. C'est pourquoi quand tout le monde se lève pour faire une ovation vous suivez le mouvement en espérant apercevoir la jeune femme. C'est à peu près la seule chose dont vous êtes sûre. Nahel est une femme...en fait non vous vous frottez les yeux pour voir si vous ne rêvez pas mais sur l'estrade se tien un raton laveur qui parle.

« Pour des raisons de sécurité et de respect de la vie privé, Nahel apparaît devant vous sous une identité cachée qu'elle conservera jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Je vais la laisser vous expliquer maintenant le but de cette fête. »

Rebecca penche le micro vers le raton laveur qui se dresse sur ses pattes arrières et se racle la gorge avant de commencer à parler d'une voix cassée par l'émotion et la timidité.

« Merci a tous d'être venu aussi nombreux. Je m'adresse autant à mes invités de chair et d'os qu'aux autres qui ont évolué sous le joue de ma plume. Même si certains n'ont pas vu le récit de leurs aventures publié, tout comme les autres vous avez contribué à mon travail et à son évolution. Même si certains ne sont que des passagers perdu au milieu de mon imaginaire, même si d'autre ne font que passer sans revenir, peu importe. Vous avez tous contribué à votre manière à ma progression. J'aurais pu faire une liste de vos noms. J'aurais pu faire tellement de chose mais j'ai opté pour celle-ci et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de vous avoir kidnappé pour quelques heures. »

Le raton laveur à ce moment ressemble à s'y méprendre au Chat Potté et vous vous surprenez en sentant un sourire attendrit étirer vos lèvres. Nahel reprend son discours avec plus d'émotions dans la voix si c'est possible.

« Si j'ai tenu à faire cette fête ce soir, c'est pour vous remercier. Vous remerciez de Dix ans de bon et loyaux service. Ce jour, le vingt et un novembre deux mille treize marque mes dix ans sur le site et je tenais à partager cette date avec vous. Parce que dix ans, ce n'est pas rien. Et même si ce n'est pas une fin et que je compte continuer autant que possible à écrire ici ou ailleurs, je sais que sans votre soutien , il aurait été impossible pour moi de faire cette partie de la route et que ce qu'il me reste à parcourir me paraîtra insurmontable si vous ne m'accompagnez pas encore un peu tous à votre manière. Alors Merci. Merci. Merci. Et joyeux anniversaire à nous tous ! »

Vous en auriez presque la larme à l'œil. Et alors que la salle se remplis d'applaudissement à tout rompre et que le raton laveur s'incline plusieurs fois devant vous en répétant une litanie de merci, vous décidez qu'il est grand temps de profiter de cette soirée.

Vous voulez vous faire de magnifique souvenirs de cette soirée pour qu'au moment de partir vos rêves à venir s'illuminent à l'infini du bonheur des rencontres que vous avez faites.

**Fin ?**


End file.
